Q of A New Era!
by QMDisneyPokemon14
Summary: Continuation of Revealing the Type and History of Disneymon! The Real adventure begins in the World of Disneymon!


Previously, our heroes have started their journey through the Disney Region shortly after receiving the Disneydex from Walt Disney and Q won her first battle against Ash in the Disney Region, Now Our Heroes continue their journey to Radiator Springs for their First Gym Battles! As Marc laughing at Ash saying "So what was that trying to show Q a thing or two!" As Q says "mister smarty pants . as q was talking more than paying attention she walks right into a tree and falls to the ground!" As Ash said "I Don't know, maybe you should be concern with the fact you just bump into a tree instead, haha!" As Marc said, "Hey, But you just got beat by a Girl Ash!" AS Marc goes and Helps Q up from the ground and they both laughed as Q says hah ashy boy instead of acting like a tough guy why don't you be yourself! As Ash got Q irritated and Ash says "Oh Lighten Up, I was Just Kidding!" As Marc says "Huh I don't know I can't tell if you're kidding or not with your jokes, either way, I don't think it's a good idea to mess with a girl period about making fun of her with jokes because Girls are really sensitive, No Offense Q! Sweetie GFF!" As Q said "thank you marc bff , as q and marc hugs and kisses each other for comfort , as ash gets cocky and says "Get a room you two lovebirds! As Marc turns his attention and grabs his shoe and throws it at Ash's Face really hard. As Ash says "Ouch! What was that for?!" As Marc said "That's what happen to little kids like you that don't keep their mouths shut, Just because you have no clue about Love, No Worries though, You'll understand when you're older Ash!" As Ash says "Hey What's that supposed to mean?" As Q quietly sneaks up behind Ash, and said, "You know what the means mister smarty pants!" as she fliks him in the ear!

As Marc and Q are laughing at Ash and having a good time, Suddenly, Something fast gallops and jumps out fast in front of us blocking our path on the road! As Marc said "Woah who's that Disneymon?" As Q says by her judgment at first, "I'm Pretty sure it's a Bullseye, But I'll check on my Disneydex!" As Q checked her DisneyDex and the info said, "Bullseye, the galloping horses Disneymon, Bullseye is known to gallop to fast speed of 1000 miles per hour that even a rapidash can not match Bulleseye's speed and its an electric type, As it gallops 10,000,000 volts of electricity in its hooves." As Ash said "Wow, So that's a Bullseye! Incredible! It looks so Cool!" As Pikachu Happily says "Pika Pi!" in agreement. As Marc says, "Huh! I wonder if Bullseye sensed us Coming, if that's the reason it stopped us! I wander what Bullseye wants with us?" As Bullseye sneers towards us showing he wants one of us to battle him! As Marc then concludes that "I think Bullseye wants to battle one of us!?" As Ash smiles and says "Ok, I'll battle him!" As Q interrupts Ash and says "Uh Uh, No Ash, It's my turn to battle, You can wait your turn, Mister Smarty Pants!" As Ash said "But-But!" As Marc backs Q up and says "Hold Up there, Ash, I Know you're excited to battle DIsneymons and Catch them, because you just arrived here in Disney Region, But You got to be considerate of others, I mean Q hasn't got her First Disneymon yet, at least let her give it a try! You can catch the Next One Next Time!" As Ash says "Grrr al Alright! Fine! But I call dips on the Next Disneymon!" As Q sticks her tongue at him and says "Fine do whatever you want, I'm catching Bullseye for me! Alrighty Bullseye, I'm your Opponent, show me what you got?" As Bullseye sneers happily and gets into battle stance. As Marc happily holds Q's Backpack while you battle as Q gets ready to bring out her Disneymon to battle Bullseye. As Q concurs that bullseye is an electric type , so Q makes a decision and pulls out Pluto from its Disneyball and says "Pluto, this is our first battle together, let's win and give Bullseye a Home!" As Q sends out Pluto from its DIsneyball and It barks happily ready for action. As Bullseye and Pluto acknowledge each others strength and gives each other a little staredown.

As Marc wishes Q goodluck and Ash sits down with his Pikachu disappointed and says "Can't believe it's not me battling up there, so you better not lose Q!" As Marc says "Ok I'll be referee, Battle begin!" As Bullseye starts galloping to use Stomping tantrum attack towards Pluto. As Q sees that coming and says "Ok Pluto use iron tail, as Pluto jumps in use iron tail and knocks Bullseye in the head and Bulleseye takes the hit , as bulleseye gets pushed back to the strength of iron tail , as bulleseye reacts to his next attack and goses for his electric type move , Wild Charge and starts charging at Pluto, as q commences Pluto and said , okay Pluto doge it use fire spin , as it traps bullesye in the firery vortex to which Bullseye finds it hard to escape its grasp. As Bullseye is distracted, Q says "Perfect Timing, Ok Now Pluto go under ground as Pluto digs under ground and comes up under bullseyes legs and knocks bulleseye down super effectively hard as it's a ground type move that's super effective on Electric types and knocks Bullseye down on his side. As Q says, "Ok Here Goes! Disney Ball Go!" as q throws it at bulleseye and bulleseye gets catured inside the disneyball and the disneyball shake and at the last second, Bullseye brakes free and Q says "Arrrgh Almost had it!" As Bullseye starts up another attack against Pluto and Q says "Pluto heads up!" as Pluto barks and gets ready for Qto call out a command , as q said , okay Pluto use Scratch attack!" As Pluto charges in and Intercepts Bullseye and Hits Him multiple times with scratch, lowering Bullseye Accuracy!

As Marc said "Brilliant Q, Now he's blinded, Nows your chance!" As Q hears Marc and says "okay now Pluto use full power flamethrower as Pluto unleashed a full out power, flamethrower and blasts Bullseye super hard which sends Bullseye crashing hard against the tree, As Marc realizes "Oh, Bullseye hit the tree hard, Q ready another Disney Ball, Catch It!" as Q takes a spare disneyball out and holds it and Q says "Okay Disney Ball GO!" As Q throws it for good measures and hits Bullseye as he's groggy and Bullseye gets sucked in to the Disney Ball again and starts to shake 1… 2….. As Q looks at it saying "Come ON!" …. 3 …. And DING! As Q and Marc smile and Q picked up her Disneyball that had Bullseye in it and said, "Yeahhh I finally got a Bullseye! It's all mine, welcome to the family Bullseye!" As Pluto jumps for Joy, and Marc suggests to Q that we should let our Disneymon meet the new member of the family. As Ash said "It was a great battle to watch for sure! I'll admit, you did good catching the DIsneymon Q!" As Ash agrees with Marc's Idea and him, Marc and Q all send out their Disneymon, Goofy, Dumbo, Mr. Centipede, Dim, Pluto, Bullseye, Pikachu, Flik, and Donald. As Everyone all greets each other and Q says to the Disneymon, hey everyone this is Bullseye make him feel welcome!" As Ash goes over to Dim and says "Hi Dim!" As Dim gets nervous and shy and hides behind Q, As Q comforts Dim, Q scolded Ash and says "Ash I told you Dim is not comfortable around anyone yet this is gonna take time, Dim is still getting used to his New Home, IT's going to take some time before he trusts anyone!"

As Ash apologizes and understands to give Dim for Space for now! As Marc said "Alrighty, Everybody You ready to hit the road, it's going to get Dark Pretty soon, we need to find a Disneymon Center to stay for the night! As q said you got a point marc , as q returned her disneymon, and said "Wait, before I Do, Bullseye, I have a special Scarf to give you to wear for the rest of your journey with me!" As Q puts the cute scarf around Bullseye Neck. As Q smiles and then returns all her Disneymon back into their Disney Balls and kisses them says Goodnight to all her Disneymon in the Disneyball. As Marc and Ash did the same with their Disneymon. As Ash says "Oh Boy! Watching that battle, build up quite the appetite for me, I'm starving!" As Q and Marc laughed saying "ah! Typical Ash, his stomach speaks for him! Ok shall we go Q GFF?" as Q said, "Yep lets hit the road Ash, Marc BFF!" As Ash and Friends started to head back on the road, As they continued walking, they see the Disneymon Center over the Hill and Q says "Look the Disneymon Center, Lets stay there for the Night!" As Ash and Friends Agreed and they went over to the Disneymon Center and grabbed a bite to eat, rested their Disneymon, and went to bed for the Night In Disneymon.


End file.
